


Another Untitled Party Vignette

by Rubynye



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-14
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry is graceful. Pippin's not so young.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Untitled Party Vignette

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://marigoldg.livejournal.com/profile)[**marigoldg**](http://marigoldg.livejournal.com/) and [](http://danachan.livejournal.com/profile)[**danachan**](http://danachan.livejournal.com/). Pointless shireromp. :)

Title: Another Untitled Party Vignette  
Pairing: Merry/Pippin  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: slash  
Summary: Merry is graceful. Pippin's not so young.  
Disclaimer: A benign avocational fabrication.

Merry was obnoxiously beautiful, Pippin had decided early in the evening's festivities. Pip was gawkily in the midst of a growth spurt, tripping over his own feet and lurching into people, but Merry sailed gracefully around the dance floor, his shoulders looking broader than ever in his new jacket, his yellow hair gleaming in the lamplight as he tossed his head and kicked up his feet. Pippin roamed the party, weaving among the chairs and tables with as few stumbles as he could manage, wishing Fatty the happiest of birthdays, laughing and drinking and flirting with lads and lasses, but all throughout from the corner of his eye he watched his Merry shine.

When the musicians struck up a winter reel, Pippin wriggled to the edge of the floor to watch Merry and Estella lead out the dance, her reddish-dark hair contrasting with Merry's bright head. Smirking into his mug as he listened to the lasses and matrons behind him cooing over the future Master of Buckland, Pippin watched them step and spin, followed by and trading partners with the other couples; they executed a particularly difficult step and Pippin cheered and clapped, admiring and a bit envious of Merry's grace, then utterly delighted when Merry glanced over the crowd to find him and flashed him a bright smile.

The dance swirled to its end; Merry spun Estella and bowed to her with a flourish as she giggled, then smiled in Pippin's direction and loped over to drape his arm about Pip's shoulders and steal his mug. Even though he obligingly protested, Pippin couldn't help but grin at Merry as he tossed back the cider, the apple in his throat bobbing; when he settled their brows together Pip felt almost ridiculously warm all over. "Hoy, Pip, come with me?"

"Away from this grand party?" Pippin went, of course. Merry's arm warm and heavy behind his neck, Merry's hand holding his shoulder and steadying him when he tripped, Pippin wove and glided through the party with him, greeting friends and escaping relatives, and out into the candlelit corridor.

Once they were alone, Merry laughed brightly and kissed Pippin under his ear. "Enjoying yourself?" he asked, and Pippin smiled, leaned forward to return the kiss, and promptly tripped over nothing and nearly fell. Merry laughed and caught Pippin with an arm across his chest, and set him on his feet and straightened his weskit. "Good thing you weren't dancing!" Merry exclaimed, still laughing.

Face flushing, Pippin folded his arms. "'Twasn't all that funny!" he snapped, and Merry merely laughed all the more for reply, leaning against the wall; after a few moments of watching Merry, head tipped back and candlelight in his hair, Pippin began to laugh himself. It probably was that funny, come to think. Even so, though he laughed, he looked at Merry, who had never really had an awkward phase, who finally ceased laughing to regard Pippin with smooth self-assurance as he draped his arm round Pippin's shoulders again and turned them back towards the party. "I thought I'd look in on you," Merry said in older-cousin tones that made Pippin bristle, and a thought came to him, a plan to shake that self-assurance just a little and have a bit of fun all at the same time.

So, instead of indignantly insisting that he was fine, Pippin widened his eyes and asked, "Cast your eye on anyone tonight, Merry?"

"No one I need your help with," Merry teased, and Pippin prickled all over with a little outrage and a great deal of desire. "How about you, Pip? Found someone you might charm without dancing?"

Pippin smiled brightly even as he shook his head, and Merry raised a puzzled eyebrow. "Freddy and Stel throw a grand party full of fair guests, but I haven't lit on anyone. Except, of course, a handsome conceited Brandybuck."

Relieved that the expected retort had finally arrived and was quite mild, Merry laughed and leaned in for another kiss, and this time Pippin met him halfway. Making sure the kiss wasn't at all cousinly, Pippin pushed a bit, and Merry, distracted as Pippin nipped gently at his lip, took a step back. Kissing Merry was so nice Pippin almost forgot what he was about, but he reminded himself that he had a plan, and if it came off it would be even nicer; so, as he tilted his head he flicked an eye open, and saw, beyond Merry's closed, fair-lashed eye, a set of closets near the entrance to the ballroom. Hoping that no one had had the same idea before him, Pippin pushed Merry up against one door, and it obligingly swung open behind them. Merry pulled his head up to laugh. "Goodness, Pippin, we're falling into a closet."

"Convenient, that," Pippin replied mildly, kicking the door shut behind him. The closet smelled of sweet herbs to keep moths away; it was empty, its linens and lamps probably the ones decorating the party. The dimness after the bright hallway left Pippin blind, but he could still feel Merry's shoulders tense beneath his hands, Merry's apprehensively indrawn breath before he said, "Pip, we can't in here, someone will come in---"

"Not if we block the door," Pippin replied, grinning now even though it couldn't be seen, as he took advantage of Merry's confusion to turn them about and push him up against said door. Merry opened his mouth to protest, and Pippin stopped it with another kiss, plunging his tongue into Merry's mouth till the "mmph"s faded to moans. When Pippin pulled his head back Merry craned his neck to hold the kiss, and Pippin could have laughed.

Instead he dropped to his knees and undid Merry's breeches-buttons, as swiftly as he could, before Merry could do more than gasp, "Pippin, what in all the---oh!" Despite his protestations, he was half-hard already, nearly bursting from his smalls; Pippin breathed moist heat over Merry's prick, and nearly giggled with glee at the groan above him.

"Pip-pin..." A dull thud, as Merry banged his head against the door, as Pippin took as much of Merry as he could into his mouth. "Pip!" Pippin breathed through his nose, savoring the rich familiar scent of Merry; then he pushed down further, felt Merry's prick harden in his mouth and Merry's velvet-clad thighs tremble beneath his hands. "There's, ah, a party! On the other side, lawks, Pippin, the other side of the wall!"

Well, if Merry could deliver such a long speech Pippin really had to work harder. He pulled his lips up and off, slowly enough to win another moan, and replied, "you'll just have to keep quiet then, won't you?" Merry spluttered, and Pippin wrapped a hand round the base, thumb hooked behind the sac, and tucked his lips just over the head, sucking lightly, licking in circles as Merry groaned in surrender and sagged back against the door.

"Wicked," Merry murmured warmly, his hand settling into Pippin's curls; Pippin stroked with his thumb and sucked a little harder, bobbing his head slightly, feeling the velvety skin beneath his lips slide, listening to Merry's breathing hitch. "My wicked Took." Pippin couldn't restrain a triumphant giggle; Merry might call him wicked, but he surely wouldn't call him 'little', not while he was doing this. Above him, Merry moaned, fingers twitching in his hair, prick twitching in his mouth; the moan was muffled suddenly, and Pippin guessed that Merry must be biting his fist to quiet himself.

Well, Pippin would just give him more need for a muffle, then. He eased off the sucking to use his tongue in long dragging licks that made Merry's thigh shudder under his hand; he pressed the firm trembling muscle for a moment longer, then reached to his pocket where he knew he had a few peppermint sweets done up in paper twists. Pippin pulled his head up, not slowly as before but quickly, and Merry gasped, bereft, fingers clenching in Pippin's hair before he made them let go. "Are you trying to kill me?" Merry asked indignantly, and Pippin laughed as he tucked the candy into his mouth. Yes, peppermint, good and strong. "Enjoying yourself?" Pippin said, and laughed again to hear Merry's snort. "Pippin, _please_..."

Merry hardly begged unless he was quite far gone; power made Pippin's head light as with ale, but he bent it again, licking Merry's prick all over while the peppermint melted in his mouth. Merry's breath came ragged, but he didn't cry or moan; Pippin longed to fix that, but dredged up what small patience he possessed and kept at it, peppermint hot-sweet mingling with Merry's musky salt warmth, till it was all dissolved. Then he tilted his head back a bit, chuckled when his nose nudged the blood-hot head, and pursed his lips and blew.

"Augh! Pip!" Merry's wail set Pippin giggling and aflame in equal measure; he banged his head on the door again, as he arched against it so that Pippin had to clutch his waistband beneath his weskit and push him up. "Cold! Hot! What?"

Pippin grinned at Merry's near-speechlessness, even as he licked up along the underside, tasting the different sweetish salt of Merry's own readiness. "Peppermint," he replied shortly, and plunged his head down; Merry arched against the door again, pressing a hand to it as if to dig his fingers in as Pippin bobbed his head in earnest now, sucking hard, pressing his tongue to Merry's prick, cupping Merry's tightening eggs in his hand. Merry's writhing and moaning roused Pippin so that his own prick pushed against his breeches-buttons, achingly hard, but both his hands were as delightfully busy as his mouth, and he wouldn't've pulled one away even to tend himself, not when Merry was so close. A few more strokes, and Merry groaned and staggered and peaked against the back of Pippin's throat, smacking the door with head and hand; Pippin wrapped his arms round Merry's hips to steady him as he carefully swallowed, as his own prick twitched in sympathy with Merry's in his mouth.

"Pippin. Lawks. My Pippin." Merry gasped, sagging against the door, chest heaving so that Pippin could feel his whole body trembling. "By all the Shire, you wicked creature, Pippin! Get up here!" Merry clamped a hand on Pippin's shoulder and hauled him to his feet and into a fierce kiss, pushing him against the door in his turn. Pippin's giggle ended in a gasp as Merry pressed a hand over his prick, kissing him fit to steal his breath away and undoing his buttons one-handed. Pressing Pippin into the door with leg and thigh and shoulder and kiss, Merry stroked him in the same rhythm as he plunged his tongue into his mouth; Pippin wound his arms round his sturdy strong Merry, waist and neck, clinging to hold himself up as his knees melted when his peak burst like a sweet firework within him. Merry drank up his moans and pressed him upright, and he gasped over Merry's lips brushing his, feeling both their damp curls stuck to his brow, till his feet would hold him up once more.

"Pippin!." He opened his eyes at the proud surprise in Merry's voice, and found Merry's eyes glinting in the dimness, right before his. "You're as tall as I am!" And so Pippin was; startled and still dazed from his peak, he blinked in confusion for a moment before he smiled. "Taller, I warrant," Pippin said with his cheekiest grin, and Merry growled and shook his shoulder. "You left me all sticky," Merry complained as he tugged out a handkerchief to wipe off his fingers.

"You could have sucked me off too," Pippin retorted, smiling ear to ear, doing up Merry's buttons and then his own. "I could have left you proddy," Merry replied, tilting their foreheads together as he began sucking on his first two fingers; Pippin sucked on the last two, tasting the last bits of his own seed on them, then on Merry's lips as Merry kissed him again and wound his other arm round Pippin's waist. "I think I'm done with dancing tonight, at least on my feet," Merry murmured, their noses touching. "Come to bed with me, Pip?"

Pippin let his kiss answer for him, pressing Merry's lower lip between his own before he let go. Merry grinned, teeth shining in the dimness, and turned to pull the door open.

Then he tripped, and Pippin laughed.


End file.
